Thunderbarge: Ion Coil Delivery
Thunderbarge: Ion Coil Delivery is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "Mira thinks Sheldon could use some support transporting the Ion Coil from Meteolab to Prospero Astillero." Walkthrough An Reptile AAV in Army of Chaos faction colors and symbols arrives at the Meteolab main gate. Tom arrives soon after and says that in his opinion Mira wanted them to cooperate during this mission, so they could spend more time together, to improve their relationship. Tom asks if he can drive and Rico agrees, but brings up how Tom once wrapped a vehicle around a tree (crashed it) at Patagonia. Tom asks if Rico is still sore about the fruit stand there and mentions that they did eventually get to their destination that time. Along the way they argue some more about how Rico is still mad at Tom about what happened at Medici. Soon after you leave the vicinity of Meteolab, the Black Hand send a lot of motorcycles, cars and armored trucks to intercept you. Tom assumes that they must have overheard some Army of Chaos communications. There will also be a few helicopters and at least two roadblocks. Shoot the Spectre Attack Helis down, as they pose the biggest threat by far. The last roadblock has a Prizefighter Tank, but it's possible to drive past it. Notice that the APC has infinite ammunition during this mission. There are Army of Chaos waiting for you around the gate of Prospero Astillero, but when you arrive, a number of Black Hand soldiers will spawn there too (if you didn't eliminate all your pursuers) and you're tasked with eliminating them all. This is really no threat at all, because Army of Chaos attack helicopters show up immediately and two Warchief Assault Tanks at the gate start opening fire on them. The final cut-scene begins. Rico and Tom are at the front of the APC and are overseeing the work on a patrol boat. Rico gives Tom a bottle of something and they both start drinking and talking some more. Tom asks what it's like to have an army and Rico says that it's growing on him. Tom also asks what Rico wants to name the boat, but Rico leaves it up to Tom, who suggests "Thunderbarge". Rico gives him the thumbs up hand gesture as he's walking away. Trivia *Patagonia is probably another location where Rico and Tom have done a mission together. *It's unclear just what they were drinking in the end. It's open to interpretation in that was beer, or a carbonated cola, but in either case there are two complete six-packs of it on a table next to the APC after the mission. *To some small extent, this mission is similar to Devil's Drop Zone in that Black Hand vehicles chase you the entire way until the end, and the Spectre Attack Helis function similar to the Delta 5H4 Boxheads. Gallery Thunderbarge Ion Coil Delivery (let's go).png| Thunderbarge Ion Coil Delivery (helicopter tries to stop you).png|Helicopter tries to stop Rico. Thunderbarge Ion Coil Delivery (kill the chasing Black Hand units).png|Kill the chasing Black Hand units. Thunderbarge Ion Coil Delivery (Army of Chaos tanks arrive).png|Army of Chaos tanks arrive. Thunderbarge Ion Coil Delivery (work begins on the boat).png| Thunderbarge Ion Coil Delivery (boat construction).png| Thunderbarge Ion Coil Delivery (Tom names it).png|Tom names it. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions